sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin (franchise)
|origin = }} |owner = Disney Enterprises, Inc. Warner Bros. Entertainment |books = |novels = |comics = |magazines = |strips = |films = |dtv = * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) }} |tv = |atv = Aladdin (1994–1995) |tv_specials = "Hercules and the Arabian Night" (1999 episode of Disney's Hercules: The Animated Series) |tv_films = Descendants (2015) |plays = |musicals = |games = |rpgs = |vgs = * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) * Kingdom Hearts II (2005) * Kinect: Disneyland Adventures (2011) * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2014) }} |radio = |soundtracks = Aladdin (1992) |music = |toys = |attractions = * The Magic Carpets of Aladdin (2001–present) * Arabian Coast (2001–present) * Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular (2003–2016) }} |footnotes = Work where this franchise's characters or settings appeared as part of a crossover, or has characters based on those from this franchise. }} Aladdin is a Disney media franchise comprising a film series and additional media. It began with the 1992 American animated feature of the same name, which was based on the tale of the same name, and was directed by Ron Clements and John Musker. The success of the film led to two direct-to-video sequels, a television series (which had a crossover episode with Hercules: The Animated Series), a Broadway musical, a live-action film adaptation, various rides and themed areas in Disney's theme parks, several video games, and merchandise, among other related works. The franchise as a whole has EGOT-ed, meaning it has won the four biggest awards of American show business: the Emmy, Grammy, Oscar and Tony Awards. Animated films ''Aladdin'' (1992) Aladdin was released in 1992. The 31st Disney animated feature film was directed by John Musker and Ron Clements, and is based on the Arabic folktale of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp from the One Thousand and One Nights. and was added to the One Thousand and One Nights by Antoine Galland, appearing in his French translation Les mille et une nuits. }} The plot follows street urchin Aladdin as he attempts to gain the affection of Princess Jasmine after acquiring a magic lamp. ''The Return of Jafar'' (1994) Aladdin was followed by Disney's first direct-to-video sequel, The Return of Jafar in 1994. The plot mainly focused on Jafar seeking revenge on Aladdin. However, this time, with Iago on Aladdin's side, Abis Mal becomes Jafar's new henchman. Now, Aladdin and co. must find a way to thwart Jafar, with his limitless genie power. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (1996) In 1996, the second sequel to Aladdin, Aladdin and the King of Thieves was released on video. The story concludes as Aladdin and Jasmine are about to have their wedding and Aladdin discovers that his father is still alive, but is the king of all thieves in Agrabah. Rejected fourth film In 2005, screenwriter Robert Reece, who co-wrote Cinderella III: A Twist in Time and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, pitched a fourth Aladdin feature to DisneyToon Studios execs, although it never came to fruition. Live-action films ''Aladdin'' (2019) On October 10, 2016, Deadline reported that Disney was developing a live-action Aladdin movie, with John August writing the script and Dan Lin producing. The site also reported that Guy Ritchie was in talks to direct the film. Filming began in July 2017 and continued through January 2018. On July 15, at the D23 Expo it was announced that Naomi Scott and Will Smith were cast as Princess Jasmine and Genie, respectively, along with newcomer Mena Massoud being cast as Aladdin. The film was released on May 24, 2019. ''Genies'' (TBA) On July 15, 2015, it was reported that a live-action prequel to the then-upcoming Aladdin (2019) was in development under the title Genies. The new film will reportedly focus on genies and their realm and reveal how Aladdin's genie ended up in the lamp. The film was being written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. Tripp Vinson was to serve as a producer through Vinson Films. Television ''Aladdin'' Shortly after The Return of Jafar, an animated series was produced. The episodes focused on Aladdin's adventures after the events of the second film. The Aladdin characters later made a crossover with Hercules: The Animated Series, and were featured as guests in the television series House of Mouse and related works to those series—Jafar was the leader of the villains in Mickey's House of Villains. ''Descendants'' Descendants is a live-action Disney Channel Original Movie based on the lives of the children of various Disney heroes and villains when they attend the same prep school. Jafar appears in the film as does his son, Jay. Setting The setting for the Aladdin franchise is the fictional sultanate of Agrabah. Aladdin was initially intended to be set in the Iraqi city of Baghdad, but after the Gulf War happened, the location of the film was changed to the fictional city of Agrabah. Cast and characters Crew Reception Box office performance Home video sales } | |long=no}} |- | style="text-align:center" | The Return of Jafar | style="text-align:center" | May 20, 1994 | 15,000,000 | | | 15,000,000+ | |long=no}} |- | style="text-align:center" | Aladdin and the King of Thieves | style="text-align:center" | August 13, 1996 | 10,300,000 | | | 10,300,000+ | |long=no}} |- ! Total ! ! |}} ! 2,820,000+ ! 1,807,236+ ! |}}+ ! |long=no}} |} Critical and audience response Music Video games Along with the film release, three different video games based on Aladdin were released. Disney's Aladdin, an international co-production between Virgin Games and Walt Disney Feature Animation for the Genesis, was released in late 1993 and later ported to Nintendo Entertainment System, PC, Game Boy and Game Boy Color. . Retrieved October 6, 2010. That same year, Capcom released a Super NES game, also called Disney's Aladdin, which was ported to the Game Boy Advance in 2002. . Retrieved October 6, 2010. In 1994, SIMS released another game called Disney's Aladdin for the Game Gear and Master System. . Retrieved October 6, 2010. The television series inspired another game by Argonaut Games, entitled Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge and released in 2000 for the PlayStation and PC. Also, in 2004 Vivendi Universal released Disney's Aladdin Chess Adventures, a chess computer game with the Aladdin license. The Kingdom Hearts series features a playable Aladdin world known as Agrabah. In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the plotline is loosely related to the storyline of the original film. In Kingdom Hearts II, it is a mixture of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar. Genie is also a recurring summon in the series. Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Genie appeared in the 2011 motion-controlled game, Kinect: Disneyland Adventures, as meet-and-greet characters. Aladdin was also referenced throughout the ''Disney Infinity'' series via power discs and in-game toys, with Aladdin and Jasmine being added to the series as playable characters in the series' second game, Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes. ''Disney's Aladdin'' by Virgin Games Disney's Aladdin was developed for the Mega Drive by Virgin Interactive's studio of Virgin Games USA and published by Sega in 1993. This was due to the fact that Sega had both obtained a license for publishing video games based on Disney's motion picture and established a collaboration deal with Disney's animation studios which was a first in the video game industry, so Sega of America tasked the Virgin Games USA development team with the programming duties because of their successful previous efforts with McDonald's Global Gladiators and 7 Up's Cool Spot. The game has been noted for its use of traditional animation, which was produced by Disney animators under the supervision of Virgin's animation staff, including animation producer Andy Luckey, technical director Paul Schmiedeke and animation director Mike Dietz, using an in-house "Digicel" process to compress the data onto the cartridge. The game also featured arrangements and original compositions composed by Donald S. Griffin.Horowitz, Ken: Interview with Dr. Stephen Clarke-Willson Accessed February 12, 2008 ''Disney's Aladdin'' by Capcom was developed for the Super NES and published by Capcom separately from Virgin's version, since Capcom still held Disney licensing rights for Nintendo consoles at the time of the film's release. Although the game is still a side-scrolling platformer, it is significantly different in both presentation and gameplay. Similarly following the movie's storyline, players control Aladdin as he jumps on enemies, vaults off stumps and performs various acrobatic feats to get through levels. Throughout the level, Aladdin can collect apples to throw at enemies and golden scarabs which unlock bonus stages. Throughout each level there are various diamonds (collecting all within a level also unlocking bonus stages), with players able to unlock an extra challenge if they collect 70 red diamonds. The game was later ported to the Game Boy Advance with extra stages, though all the songs based directly on the original movie were replaced with new music, possibly because of copyright reasons. It was also unofficially ported to the NES in 1995 by Hummer Team. ''Disney's Aladdin'' by SIMS Disney's Aladdin was developed by SIMS and published by Sega, and released in 1994 for the Game Gear worldwide and for the Master System in Europe. Sega went on to produce this game since they already had the necessary intellectual property licensing rights in order to publish the Virgin Interactive game on the Mega Drive/Genesis. The game is also significantly different in gameplay compared to its Mega Drive counterpart. There are three main types of level, chase levels in which Aladdin must outrun enemies while dodging obstacles, exploration levels in which Aladdin must carefully navigate traps and solve puzzles, similar to Prince of Persia, and carpet levels in which Aladdin rides his flying carpet. It also, unlike its 16-bit counterparts, fairly closely follow the plot of the movie, even including cut scenes containing entire dialogue scenes from the movie. ''Aladdin the Series: Tower of Gold Adventure'' Aladdin the Series: Tower of Gold Adventure is a Portable game released for Handeld Electronic Game was Developed and Published by Tiger Electronic on 1994 in United States. It is based on television series of the same name. ''Disney's Aladdin Activity Center'' Disney's Aladdin Activity Center is part of the Disney's Activity Center series. ''Disney's Aladdin Print Studio'' Disney's Aladdin Print Studio is part of the Disney's Print Studio series. ''Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge'' Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge is the Aladdin franchise video game which was developed for the PlayStation and PC by Argonaut Games and distributed by Disney Interactive in 2001. The game is set after the events of The Return of Jafar, during the television series, and before Aladdin and the King of Thieves. The legendary city of Agrabah is in trouble again: the evil sorceress Nasira (Jodi Benson) is out to avenge the death of her brother, the nefarious sorcerer Jafar (Jonathan Freeman). She begins her vengeful plot by taking over the palace with a spell and kidnapping Princess Jasmine (Linda Larkin) and the Sultan; she then commands the guard's captain Razoul (Jim Cummings) to bring Aladdin (Scott Weinger) to her. The treacherous Nasira believes that if she collects a set of ancient relics that are spread all over Agrabah she might be able to revive Jafar and take over the world, and so she uses her captives to force Aladdin into doing this job for her. Critical reception Adaptations Musical theatre In November 2010 Alan Menken confirmed that a musical theatre adaptation of the show is in the works with a book written by Chad Beguelin. The show premiered at the 5th Avenue Theatre from July 7–31, 2011.Seattle's 5th Avenue Theatre Premieres ALADDIN, 7/7-31 , Broadway World Jonathan Freeman, who voiced Jafar in the film, played the role in the stage adaptation.Jonathan Freeman Will Bring Jafar from Screen to Stage in Disney's Aladdin at 5th Avenue , Playbill Adam Jacobs and Courtney Reed played Aladdin and Jasmine. Additional actors included Seán G. Griffin as the Sultan; Don Darryl Rivera as Iago; and, playing Omar, Babkak, and Kassim – a trio of characters originally conceived by the film's creators but not used – Andrew Keenan-Bolger, Brian Gonzales, and Brandon O'Neill. The show was also directed and choreographed by Casey Nicholaw.Memphis Star James Monroe Iglehart Is Genie in Disney's Aladdin; Adam Jacobs Is Title Hero , Playbill Another production of the musical played at the Muny Theatre in St. Louis from July 5–13, 2012. The musical premiered on Broadway on February 26, 2014 (in previews) and officially opened on March 20, 2014 at the New Amsterdam Theatre, taking the place of Mary Poppins.Hetrick, Adam. "Disney's 'Aladdin' Will Arrive on Broadway in February 2014" Playbill.com, August 29, 2013"Disney's 'Aladdin' May Fly Into Broadway's New Amsterdam Theatre Following 'Mary Poppins' " Playbill.com The musical had a pre-Broadway tryout at the Ed Mirvish Theatre in Toronto lasting from November 13, 2013 to January 12, 2014.Breaking News: Disney's ALADDIN to Play Pre-Broadway Tryout in Toronto Starting November 2013; Broadway Spring 2014 Retrieved January 22, 2013 Casey Nicholaw directed and choreographed, with Chad Beguelin writing the book and additional lyrics, Bob Crowley as the scene designer, and costume design by Gregg Barnes."Disney's 'Aladdin' Will Play Toronto This Fall Prior to 2014 Broadway Premiere" Playbill.com, Retrieved January 22, 2013 Aladdin the musical was also opened at Tokyo's Dentsu Shiki Theatre Umi in May 2015. It had its European premiere in December 2015 at the Stage Theatre Neue Flora in Hamburg. It opened in Sydney and London's West End in 2016. In addition, a stage adaptation of the movie has been created for younger students, known as Disney's Aladdin Jr. Licensing and performing rights are currently being held by Music Theatre International. MTI licenses both a "Kids" version (which uses doubling to foster more of an ensemble feeling among young children) and a "Dual Language" version (which takes the Junior version and adds an element of half the characters speaking only in Spanish). Novels In 2015 Disney Press launched a young adult novel series that retells Disney films but with certain elements changed. The first novel in the series is A Whole New World: A Twisted Tale, written by Liz Braswell, which retells the film but with Jafar gaining control of the genie before Aladdin does. Attractions * The Magic Carpets of Aladdin * Arabian Coast * Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin * Adventureland Bazaar Theme park attractions The film inspired a Disney On Ice presentation, and two attractions in Disney's theme parks: "The Magic Carpets of Aladdin", a Dumbo the Flying Elephant-like ride at both Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort and Walt Disney Studios Park at Disneyland Resort Paris; and the show Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular at Disney California Adventure Park. Notes References Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:Aladdin (franchise)